Thanks for the Memories
by Makkenzi
Summary: Elizabeth finally realizes Jack is the one she truly loves. But how will she tell Will? One-shot. Sparrabeth!


**Ok so somehow someone stole my other account and changed the password so I can no longer access it so I'm starting over! Let's start things out with a nice little Pirates SongFic eh? Haha**

**Song: Thanks for the Memories – Fall Out Boy**

**Sparrabeth all the way my loves **

She stood there, looking out to the open sea. She was caught up in her own thoughts, absorbed by the inevitable.

_Turner, Elizabeth Turner._

She should be overjoyed with that name, but something just wasn't right. She loved Will, but not in that way anymore. There was something in the way, something holding her back, something acting as a wall between them.

That something was a Captain no doubt. There was something about him. Maybe it was his irresistible flirting, or those almost black eyes that caused her to melt with one simple glance.

But it was too late now, wasn't it? She was married now, she couldn't, she wouldn't, but she wanted to so badly.

She looked up to the sky longing for an answer to her dilemma.

"Father," she called. "What do I do," she pleaded for an answer.

And she sure got one, but it wasn't exactly the voice she wanted to hear.

"What do you do about what, love," that all too familiar rum soaked voice spoke.

"Jack," she exclaimed, turning around. She spun slightly to fast causing her to lose her balance and end up in a pair of arms attached to the one and only, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Careful there, Lizzie. Spun around any faster and ye'd be out in that water," he smirked.

There were those eyes. The eyes that had made her question her whole life.

"Jack, I…" she stumbled, searching for words.

"Think ye can stand on yer own now," he laughed letting go of her waist.

Elizabeth had made her choice. She didn't care how wrong it was, but she was going to go for it.

"Well I think I could," she said seductively talking a step closer to him. "But I don't want to."

Jack's eyes widened. He must have heard her wrong.

"Excuse me, love. What exactly do ye mean by that," he slowly inquired.

She took another step towards him so their bodies were only centimeters apart.

"I'm willing to take a risk. Are you," she winked.

His hands slid around her waist again with amazing ease. She shivered under his touch and looked up to the pirate's eyes.

Jack leaned down and his lips just barely touching her ear.

"I always be ready to take a risk love. But with a woman who is in fact married, and was so on this very ship, that's a new one," he whispered.

Elizabeth snaked her arms up his back until they reached a comfortable place around his neck.

"Might I inquire as to yer sudden change in…" he was cut off by a deep kiss.

At first he was taken by surprise she had been the one to close the gap. Then he lost his control and pulled her in as close as he could. She pushed him back until he hit the mast.

Jack broke the kiss and looked around them, "ye aren't planning on sending me to another undeserving death are ye, Lizzie," he said almost inaudible into her neck.

"If I did that then we couldn't have any fun," she stated simply before she felt the deck disappear below her.

Jack whisked her away to the Captain's Cabin, his cabin. There was no stopping now, and she didn't want to.

_I'm gonna make you bend and brake_

_Say a prayer and let the good times roll_

_In case god doesn't show_

Elizabeth stared breathlessly at the man whose arms she laid in.

Their clothes sat in a heap on the floor beside the bed with no sign of being put on anytime soon.

"Lizzie," Jack said pulling her even closer.

"Yes Jack," she asked dropping her head onto his tan chest.

"As I tried to ask before but was so rudely interrupted by a breathtaking kiss," he paused and smiled at her.

She giggled and said, "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary after that dearie," she blushed. "Back to the point, what is with this sudden change in interest," he asked.

"I realized what I really wanted. And that's you," she replied placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Glad you finally decided that Lizzie," he said rolling them over…

"Gibbs, have you seen Elizabeth," a clueless William Turner asked.

"I believe I saw her walk into the Captain's Cabin son. She and Jack probably got into a little fight again," he chuckled.

"Knowing them," he paused to laugh. "Thanks mate," he said walking off towards Jack's quarters.

"Lizzie darling, I hate to disappoint ye but I must get back out to the helm," he sighed sitting up and pulling on his breeches.

"I suppose Will is looking for me by now," she uttered almost silently.

Jack looked back at her and saw a look of guilt. He also saw something unexpected in those brown eyes of mystery.

"I take ye are not lookin' forward to seein' young William. Or is that look about what we just did 'ere," he asked.

"Will. He doesn't deserve this. But I couldn't hold back anymore Jack," she said heavily looking up at him.

"He don't need to e'er find out now does he love," he asked tossing her shirt to her.

"I suppose not," she said, a devilish grin appearing on her face.

"That's my girl," he chuckled pulling her into his arms again.

He was wearing nothing but his breeches and boots and Elizabeth had just her shirt.

He caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes. He happily closed off the limited space between them. She kissed back hungrily; this was what they'd both wanted for so long.

That was until a young man burst through the door only to have his heart sink to Davy Jones' Locker.

"Elizabeth…" he said in awe. His eyes were wide with pain.

"Will," she said turning out of Jack's arms.

"How could you," he said walking towards Jack.

"Excuse me boy, but I think ye should be talking to the little temptress on that side of the room," he smirked taking a quick glance over at her.

While worry washed over her face she had to laugh at Jack's new name for her.

"She couldn't have wanted this. You had to have tricked…" his rage was cut off by Elizabeth's voice.

"He didn't make me do anything I didn't want, Will. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, I do love you," he laughed at this. In an annoyed tone she continued, "As I was saying I do love you but not in a, romantic way. I care for you Will and I just want you to be happy, but you won't be with me. _And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_," she said calmly.

Will stood there breathlessly and just looked up at the ceiling. His hand covered his eyes as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"_Who does he think he is_," he said to himself walking out on deck. He'd been speaking about Jack of course. He had caused his wife to say these unusual things.

"_If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys_," Jack said following him out after pulling a shirt effortlessly over his head.

Elizabeth remained the cabin slightly longer to pull on the rest of her clothes.

"What did you do to her?" Will shouted.

"Nothing she didn't want me to, William," he said, slyly.

"You vile…"

She heard the yelling from the two men outside. But she blocked them out with her own thoughts. What did she want exactly?

_One night and one more time, _more than anything she wanted one more time with Jack.

She wasn't planning on breaking up the fight outside until she heard a clang of swords.

She hurried out the doors to see the entire crew gathered around the two yelling, fighting men.

She ran in between and pushed them apart screaming, "Stop," causing everyone to enter a silence.

Elizabeth turned to Will and said, "Enough of this. I've made my choice Will, just except it," she almost barked at him.

Jack just stood back, putting away his cutlass, proud of his little Lizzie.

"_Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great. _But_ he tastes like you, only sweeter,"_ she said angrily to her husband and she took a step back into Jack's arms.

The crew stood in awe of the scene taking place in front of them. A broken Will disappeared to who knows where and Elizabeth was pulling Jack back into his quarters.

She whispered into Jack's ear, "_One night and one more time."_

He happily obliged her request.

"Do I even want to know what just happened 'ere lads," Gibbs blurted out just approaching the group.

"_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_," Cotton's parrot chirped out happily.

"Alright then, back to work with the lot of ye," Gibbs called out orders, causing the group to disperse.

Will let a single tear fall from his eye. How could he not have seen this coming? But no matter how prepared he could have been Elizabeth's words hurt him to an unimaginable level.

_He tastes like you only sweeter._

Unbearable words uttered by a beautiful woman.

Jack and Elizabeth lay in bed together again, just talking this time though.

"You know I've _been looking forward to future when my eyesight is going bad,"_ she said with a smile.

"I never looked forward to the future," Jack stated, earning a confused look from the woman in his arms.

"Well there's nothing to look forward to if you don't know what's comin'. _And this crystal ball, it's always cloudy except for, when you look into the past,"_ he said rather distant, as he pondered his own past. But he was pulled back into moment with a passionate kiss from Elizabeth.

"Ye never cease to amaze me love," he smiled pulling her into him.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered into the chest.

"What was that, Lizzie?"

"I love you," she said louder this time and looking into his deep, beautiful eyes.

"Ah well in that case, I love ye too," he said kissing the top of her head.

He finally told her how he felt, and didn't get slapped for it.

It'd been a good day it seemed.

_One night stand…_

That's what Will told himself over and over again.

That's all it was and all it ever will be, and tomorrow he'd accept her back and they'd simply forget this ever happened.

But Will never saw Elizabeth again. He'd lost her forever to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See? He tastes like you only sweeter_

**A/N I know it was kinda harsh towards Will but I have this deep hatred for him… Hope you liked! I'm a little rusty so it's not my best but enough excuses… Please R&R!**


End file.
